


А теперь — тортик / And Then There Was Cake

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Kid Fic, Weechesters, scrounging, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Малолетние Винчестеры — хитрые маленькие паршивцы в поисках халявы. Сахарин всех видов в изобилии.Таймлайн — Начало августа 1989 года. Сэму 5 лет, Дину 9 лет. Какой-то городишко.Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 7.
Kudos: 4





	А теперь — тортик / And Then There Was Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then There Was Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985587) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Так, Сэмми. Папа пошёл к таксофону, звонить. Он достал свой дневник, так что у нас есть чуток времени.

— Супер! И сегодня — моя очередь!

— Нетушки, твоя очередь была на той неделе.

— Вовсе нет. Последний раз у меня была в Аризоне, в Каса-Гранде. Давным-давно, уже много недель прошло. Я запомнил! Потому что там свечка была как кактус.

— Нифига, на прошлой неделе в Мэне это было. Они давали нам пирог.

— Он был с ревенем! Мне не понравилось. Гадость такая!

— Неважно, там была твоя очередь. А здесь — моя.

— Но пирог не считается! Должен быть тортик!

— Считается твой пирог, совершенно точно.

— Ну-у-у...

— Ни за что. Очередь не твоя.

— Ну Ди-и-и-ин...

— Да ты прошлым летом вообще не хотел этим даже заниматься, говорил, что это враньё.

— Но ты же сам мне сказал, что на самом деле — не враньё.

— Это когда я рассказывал тебе, что люди в кафешках любят поздравлять детишек с днём рождения и дарить им бесплатный тортик? И что нас там все равно в мае или в январе не будет, так что мы просто дадим им возможность поздравить нас до того, как мы оттуда уедем?

— Ага.

— Ну вообще-то это враньё.

— Ой.

— Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы была твоя очередь?

— Э-э-э... Ага, хочу. Ну и пусть враньё, зато нам тортик дадут.

— Тьфу ты.

— Ну пожалуйста, Дин. Пожа-а-а-алста!

— Да какая тебе вообще разница, чья сейчас очередь? Твоя, моя — торт-то мы всё равно поделим!

— Такая.

— Какая такая?

— .... Такая разница, что я хочу задуть свечку. Вот. И всё.

— Не-а. И не потому.

— А вот и потому.

— А вот и нет. Ты просто любишь, когда тебе поют «С днём рожденья тебя».

— И вовсе нет.

— Не нет, а да. Ты потом в машине её мычишь полдороги. .... Ага, ты покраснел!

— Ничего я не покраснел.

— Сэмми Винчестер покрасне-е-ел! Он любит, когда чужие чужаки ему поют в кафешке «С днём рождения, Сэ-э-эмми»!

— Отстань, Дин! Злюка ты!

— .... Ну Сэмми, прости. Ты же знаешь, я не то хотел... Я просто дразнился.

— И это неправда всё равно. Я хочу, чтобы была моя очередь, потому что у меня есть желание, и я хочу его загадать.

— О... да? А какое желание?

— Секрет. Если расскажешь, то не сбудется.

— Да оно всё равно не сбудется, потому что эта свечка — она понарошку. Это же враньё.

— О. Правда? У...

— …. Ну... а знаешь, может и сбудется. В смысле, всякое же бывает, странные штуки иногда происходят. Но тогда всё равно без разницы, скажешь ты про секрет или нет. Так что можешь мне всё рассказать.

— .... Ну ладно. Я хотел загадать, чтобы мы подольше пожили на одном месте. Целый год чтобы, и чтобы папа там был в хорошем настроении..

— ... Сэмми...

— Дин, он всё время такой... ворчит и ругается. Дин! А может, надо, чтобы это очередь папина была, а?

— Эм-м... Нет.

— А почему? У него никогда не бывает его очереди.

— Хм. Папе, наверное, этого не хочется.

— Почему? Он же не против. Папа тоже ест торт.

— Ну, конечно, он его ест, бесплатно-то. Просто... Папа не возражает, когда мы заводим всё это сами, а он не успевает нас остановить. А если мы сделаем такое для него, он будет против.

— О.

— И потом, он же взрослый, с ним не получится. Взрослым тортик наверняка не дарят. Они ему дадут тарелку стручковой фасоли побольше, или там тушеные горох с морковкой. Типа того.

— Фу-у-у! Это хуже ревеня!

— Ага. И, знаешь, я _правда_ думаю, что папе не понравится, если ему споют «С днем рожденья».

— А... Ну ладно тогда. Но я всё равно загадаю желание, так что пусть сегодня будет моя очередь, ага?

— У тебя уже восемь раз было этим летом, а...

— Ну пожа-а-а-алста!

— Ладно! Да ладно, говорю, как скажешь! Я согласен.

— Ура!

— Чш-ш. Официантка идёт. .... Э-э-э, прошу прощения, мэм, но у моего братишки младшего сегодня день рождения...

— Здрасте! Мне уже пять лет!

***  
(... а потом был тортик. Очередной. И на этом мы закончим.)


End file.
